Użytkownik:AsiaAsiaJa
mnamnamnamnam Uwaga, jestem wiedźmą. (witch) (̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾) ''' ''Roczek mi strzelił :D'' O mnie, zainteresowania i ogólnie '''Cześć! Jestem AsiaAsiaJa i na Simspedii należę do tzw. warstwy "szarej społeczności", która jednak czasem na coś się przydaje. W wolnym czasie robię kolczyki, rysuję, piszę i rozmyślam (nie raz na głos). Gram na gitarze (mam taką ładną elektryczną, białą ^^), chodzę na plastykę i basen. Czytam raczej książki fantasy, czasami s-f. Cenię sobie też coś bardziej realistycznego (np. "Felix, Net i Nika" czy powieści Ewy Nowak, Joanny Chmielewskiej itp.). Słucham ostrego rocka, czasem Heavy Metalu. To dosyć kłóci się z moimi zainteresowaniami oraz sposobem, w jaki je wyrażam (zdaniem koleżanki moje opowiadania są "takie tszsz!", co oznacza, że działają bardziej na odczucia bohaterów, niż na opisy ich wyglądu, tego, co widzą itd.). Czasami znoszę też pop, ale tylko taki, który ma sens ("lalala, kocham cię, tralala, jesteś taki piękny, bo cię kocham..." raczej nie zdobędzie mojego uznania). Filmy, seriale? Nie, rzadko oglądam telewizję. Jeśli już to sensacyjne lub akcję, może być s-f. NIENAWIDZĘ komedii romantycznych ani przygłupiastych seriali dla "nastolatek" (patrz: Hannah Montana). Z internetowych dzieł Simowych polecam TS i tsTV (jako redaktorka TS jestem chwilowo nieaktywna z powodu wakacji) oraz blog Skell - http://skellington7d.livejournal.com/ Simsy Aśki Gdyby nie Dolina Wiosny, już dawno odinstalowałabym Simsy. Mowa tu oczywiście o dwójce. Powód? Moje Miłowo, którego serdecznie nienawidzę, bo je sobie spaprałam, mnóstwo bzdurnych rodzin (facet o imieniu Kapslok (Tak. Fonetycznie) i Szift... Moje Dziwnowo, które RÓWNIEŻ sobie spaprałam... Na szczęście Jaskinia Pokrzyku się usunęła i straciłam Elkę z rodziną, ale takie jest życie... :/ Żal mi też byłoby Wszechprzestrzeni. Taki mały równoległy wszechświat, w którym mieszkają sobie znajomi goście, okazjonalnie ratujący świat, występujący w serii moich opowiadań (bo wiecie - oni już wszyscy pomarli, ale na szczęście Mathilde cofnęła czas, a Lena, jak się zamieniła w ducha ognia Ignez, to... nieważne). To, co ludzie we mnie lubią Poczucie humoru Brak sztywniakowości Kreatywność Przyjacielskość Koleżeństwo Nieogarniętość :P To, czego ludzie we mnie nienawidzą Umiejętność paplania przez godzinę, cztery minuty i cztery sekundy o niczym na Skajpie (chociaż... niektórzy uważają to też za plus) Wiercenie dziur w brzuchu Gadanie w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i... w kółko Zapominalstwo Niezdarność Bałaganiarstwo Złota lista Otóż Złotej (ani nawet Srebrnej) Listy nie będzie. Czemu? Bo nie lubię nikogo wyróżniać itp. itd. Wszyscy jesteście super! No doobra... 1. 2. 3. 4. ... 1273. 1274. 1275. Kompruter Mój komp ostatnio się zbuntował (ma fazę wakacyjną). A więc jestem skazana na netbooka taty :/ Może mnie czasami wywalać z czatu i innych miejsc, więc się nie dziwcie. Do zrobienia (Jakby ktoś mi pomógł, byłabym wdzięczna :) 1. Napisanie (rozbudowanie, dopisanie itd.) artykułu o TS2 na PSP i innych z nim powiązanych. Oda do simsów: '' '''O simsy, iskro komputera, kwiecie półek w empiku, ' święta, w twym świętym opakowaniu żyje naszych simów stu. Fajność twoja wszystko zaćmi, stworzy, co skasował prądu brak, wszyscy ludzie będą uzależnieni tam, gdzie jest twój napis „start”. Patrz, patrz wielki PlumbBob światem biegnie, sypiąc zielone skry, ' '''jak zwycięzca, jak bohater biegnij simie tak i ty. ' '''Radość tryska z monitora, radość pije nasz SimŚwiat, dziś wchodzimy, wstępujemy na simsów zielony ślad. Ona w kompie i w głośnikach, i u mnie na ścianie też, ''' '''z nich EA i Maxis czerpią kasę, a my zabawę przecież. Willu Wrighcie, tłumy fanów dobijają się do twoich drzwi, ' '''domagają się nowych simsów, domagamy się i my! ' 'Wstańcie ludzie, wstańcie wszędzie, ja nowinę niosę wam: ' '''pojawił się nowy dodatek, idź do empiku i sprawdź sam! x2 Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone! Ulubione strony (co lubię czytać, przeglądać, uzupełniać i edytować) Wampirzyca Wika - Wika jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci, do których nie mam dostępu. Po prostu mnie oczrowała swoją śmiesznością ;) Florencja Delarosa - druga postać, do której nie mam dostępu, a ją lubię. Ma fajne imię (i tu zaznaczam kolejny powód, dla którego kupię sobie WB). Interhogan - uśmiałam się XDD Moja galeria Screenshot-1739.jpg|Zabiłam Kościldę! Screenshoooot.jpg|Podobają mi się te pozy <3 Screenshoot.jpg|Kocham poczucie humoru ludzi z MTS ;) Screenshot-1738.jpg|''"No, kościldko, pokazujemy ząbki..."'' -dentysta Toast.jpg|Takie małe drinki wypiła chyba z cztery lancz.jpg|Najlepszy przyjaciel podzieli się piciem (ewentualnie da całe) not crazy.jpg|Ktoś ma wątpliwości? Nick Danusia.jpg|Będzie się działo... ZaginamyPrzestrzen.jpeg|Dotykiem zaginamy przestrzeń! Lilka_Kamasz_Asiaa.jpg|Efekty wakacyjnej nudy (i 37 stopni C też!). Fajne? XD Nawet duchy leżą u jej stóp.png|Nawet duchy leżą u jej stóp... Oliwka Widmo i Lilka Kamasz ' ' Kontakt: asiaasiaja@gmail.pl asia@at.net.pl Mój blog Mój drugi blog Mój trzeci blog XD Mój blog razem z BriannąTheBreeze d-.-b (")> <(") 0*,*0 Mój pierwszy szablon <3 Dokonałyśmy tego razem z koleżanką.